Aquarius Knight
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: Got bored and made this at random. Based of the time of the war games. some Phantom x oc, yaoi-ish


No own MÄR.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm a part of the chess no koma st the level of zodiac knight of Aquarius. I got to that level through training and staying by one persons side which is Phantom-sama since he put the zombie tattoo on me. It happened near the end of the first war game when I had just lost my family and he took me in. I only relied things were bad when the second came around since I was the first to grave next to Rolan and Kandice. My mask is a fox mask since I can easily fool people of my thoughts, memories, as well as emotions. That was till today when I had to go out to fight against Ginta and his friends where I see true emotions.

I'm in a group with Rolan and Kandice since it is three vs. three in an the home field that suites me well. Rolan goes against Alviss but losses and Canice goes against Dorothy but she losses as well so it is now my turn. I have on an outfit like Ian's since we are good friends but mine is black and red with white pants but same shoes. My opponent is Ginta and I look up to where Phantom-sama is to get the okay to go crazy which he gives. I first use the ÄRM around my wrist that consists of four charms for each element which I have to use them all.

That works to a point which is that I have to change things up so I use the ÄRM that is imbedded in my chest. It is called the Heart of Innocence that I use to freeze him in place then take some of his magic energy. I then call on my last ÄRM that is in my hip that is called the Angel's Sphere that is a holy and a ghost ÄRM in one. I manage to at least hurt him enough that he will need rest but I'm utterly defeated which angers Phantom-sama. He comes down then pulls me to his arms in concern then yells at Ginta as my mask falls off to show them my true face.

When I do open my eyes I try to push myself away from Phantom but he has an iron grip on me. Alviss can see my struggle so he tries to help me and succeeds in letting me get away from him so I run for cover behind him. Phantom then gets really mad and leaves me so I take I sigh of relief till Alviss grabs my shoulders then turns me around. He then arks me "Why do you sudden act like you fear him after you were so loyal to him?"

I tell him "I was never loyal to him in the first place but only a pawn for him to use just like you."

He is confused so he asks "What do you mean by that unless you were given the tattoo as well but when?"

I tell him "A little before he gave you you's since he thought we were useful to him but I have been with him longer than you and he scares me."

Alviss looks concerned as I start to cry so he lets me use his shoulder to cry on and tells me it will be okay. I fall asleep after a point only to wake on a bed that is in the castle with princess Snow watching me. I sit up which gets her attention so she asks me "How do you feel, also what is your name?"

I tell her "I feel better and my name is Mikhail Williams. Nice to meet you princess Snow."

She nods her head then goes off to talk with the others as I notice someone is at the window so I get up and walk over to check. I look to find out that it is Peta with a gift for me from Phantom that I take reluctantly. He then leaves as I sit on the Sile and open the box to find a new ÄRM inside that is to be put into my left hand. I quickly put it in as the turn back toward me to see what I'm doing which spooks me out of my thoughts. Ginta asks me "What are you doing over here Mikhail?"

I tell him "Nothing just getting some air. What do ya need?"

He asks me "Is it true of what Snow tells me happened to your family and that you are a prince from a lost nation?"

I tell him "Yes, it is true but after that was when Phantom found me and he raised me in his own way. If you haven't notice I have two ÄRM's inbreed into my body along with this new one that Phantom just sent me."

Alviss then asks me "I thought you were over here getting air not things from Phantom?"

I tell him "I would have said no but my fear of him as well as the control he has over me is to much."

With that I look out the window to start some thinking but is interrupted by the ÄRM in my hand. It starts to burn so I grab it and try to keep quiet but instead it only burns more so I scream in pain and fall to the ground. They notice this and try to help but I back away from them in thought that they are the enemy. It seems this ÄRM is helping me turn back to wanting to go to Phantom-sama's side. Suddenly Peta arrears again and see that I'm in pain so he picks me up bridal style but just when he is about to leave but Alviss stops him. He then asks "What are you going to do to Mikhail if he goes back with you?"

He then reaches for me but I just curl more into Peta in fear so he tells him "He will go to his master. That way he can calm down and get back to what he is really like unlike what saw earlier when you thought you helped him. Good bye."

With that we leave with me trembling in fear of team MÄR which once I see Phantom-sama who welcome me back. I then have to stay by his side at all time with a chain around my neck with a collar even after Alviss came. At that time I fall more under his control till they free him into going to heaven or hell at that time I finally am free. I'm glade to be free but at the same time sad that he is gone but I will never forget him as he was like a second father. After that I decide to carve my own course and start a new life.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
